Mission Impossible Suddenly Seems A Lot Less Impossible
by OtakuBookNerd
Summary: Zil, captain of the human crew, is still alive and seems to be mutating strange new powers... Ones that cause non-moofs to believe whatever he says! And it's going to take all of the most powerful kids in the FAYZ to stop him. The only problem is that they don't particularly want to work together. At all. Centers on Caine, Diana, and Drake, characters added in gradually. CaXDiXDr
1. Bad Dog Diana's Win

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Okay, so I am like a major Gone fan. Along with TMI and TID of course. I also happen to kind of be a Drianna fan, so this is going to have some Drianna in it. Other characters will come in to, though, so it won't be just them...**

**The whole time, anyway.**

**I apologize for the uber-short first chapter! The others will (hopefully) be longer. I will also (hopefully) get back to my other story... Meh.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gone, I'd be dead right now because I would have never, ever gotten anything done and fans would have gotten sick of it and killed me. Also, Drake and Diana would have kissed at least twice by now. Preferably more.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Diana**

"Mommy. Where is Drakey?" Gaia's big, beautiful blue eyes looked up at Diana innocently. The two had been playing with blocks in one of the many abandoned buildings of the FAYZ, Diana still didn't trust... Well, people in general to be able to put up with her, erm, _talented_ daughter for long.

Diana smiled down at Gaia, tucking a silky strand of dark hair behind her ear. A few days before, Diana would not have been feeling _nearly_ this amazing. But, thanks to her adorable baby, she now had her beauty back with the added bonus of ordering Drake around.

"I'm not sure, Gaia. Would you like me to go get him for you?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes!_

"Yes please mommy!" Gaia smiled her little kid grin before continuing to play with blocks, oblivious to Diana's suddenly happily scheming state.

_I am so going to take advantage of this!_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Drake**

He had been hiding from the two _girls_ for a while now. It wouldn't be long before someone came to find him, and as for that someone... Well it would probably be Diana.

_Diana_.

Because now he _wasn't_ allowed to make her scream. He _wasn't_ allowed to injure her in any way, let alone kill her. But oh how he wanted to. She deserved it. As soon as she realized she had a small, minuscule, little, _itty bitty bit _of power over him she just _had_ to abuse it. Not that he wouldn't do the same in her position. But _still_. She had practically made him her slave! And she didn't even have much power over him. A little, small bit. That was _all_! And yet she still had the nerve to make _him_ the great whiphand, the most feared person in the FAYZ dress up in as waiter! _And serve her drinks!_

Which was why he, Drake Merwin, _The_ Drake Merwin, was currently sitting on the floor in his old Coates uniform and a bow tie.

_Diana was going to regret this..._

_Eventually_.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Both of Them Kinda Sorta**

Diana couldn't help but smirk when she saw Drake in his bow tie outfit. When he was sulking like this, you could almost imagine that he wasn't a crazy sadistic psychopath. And when you did, he was almost kind of cute. But not quite _that_ cute.

"So how is our fair waiter doing?" Diana might not be good at killing and torturing people like Caine, Drake, and Penny were, but when it came to humiliation... Not to pat herself on the back, but she was a pro.

As if to prove her point Drake gave out a low strangled growl, the kind of sound that practically screamed 'I want to kill you so bad right now'.

"Come now, is that any way to respond to something I'm asking? Remember, every time I ask you something you respond in a polite, non vulgar way. Preferably with a ma'am attached to the end!" Diana was practically beaming.

"I'll speak to you however the hell I want to!" Drake practically snarled.

"Now we both know that that's not quite true."

"Yes it is!"

"I hate to break it to you, Drake but you'll do whatever I want you to!"

"Ha! In your wildest dreams you little bitch!"

"Oh? So you're saying that you won't."

"No! I won't!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Drake."

"What?"

Diana's expression suddenly turned evil sending little slight shivers down Drake's spine. Which was completely unfair. _He_ was supposed to the one causing shivers to run down _her_ spine! She was supposed to be scared of _him! Not the other way around!_

"Drake," Diana repeated slowly, this was it, she had won and she knew it. For a second, the world around Drake seemed to stop moving. Everything was still going in slow motion as Diana's cursed perfect lips curved into a smile, "Get down on your hands and knees, and bark like a dog."

**Aren't they just the cutest couple ever!? That was a rhetorical question. Don't answer unless you like them also. Otherwise I'll turn you into shoes. (Very subtle Sherlock reference there, in case you humans watch it! X3) Nah, I'm just kidding! All feedback (even if it's negative) is welcome! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Gone fanfic! 3**


	2. Bad KITTY than Diana's win

**Yay! Finally, I'm sooooo glad this chapters finished! It's not the best chapter I've written, and I kind'v re-made the seen where Drake shoots the kid a little, but other than that I've tried to stop Drake from becoming _too _OCC I might have failed epically, though. Please tell me if I had, that way I can fix it in upcoming chapters. Speaking of which, plot begins to appear in next one, as does CAINE! XD XD Yes, there will be a slight bit of CaineXDiana, but not _too _too much. I am going to put in a 'No of course I don't love you or worry about you any more so- gyaaaaaa! Watch out! There's a tree branch behind you that your head might into!' Seen, so stay me! 3_  
_**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxX**

**Drake**

Drake moaned and flopped down on his soft bed, his humiliation still fresh in his mind. He could not believe that something like this was even possible! This had to be some kind of dream... More like a nightmare. And as for the way he had felt! Knowing that Diana had had absolute and total power over him, knowing that she could make him do whatever she wanted him to, including getting down on the floor and barking like a dog... It had almost, well, _scared_ him. Drake wasn't used to that kind of feeling at all. He had felt terror, sure, and pleasure, along with anger and hate, but this was just different somehow. But that wasn't, by far, the worst part. The worst part of the whole damn thing was that...

_He kind of liked it!_

It was thrilling. In a crazy, psychotic, doesn't-make-any-sense way, it was _thrilling_.

Drake rolled himself off the bed so that he hit the floor with a hard thunk.

What the hell?! He was a _sadist_! Not a freakin _masochist_!

Drake stood up abruptly, before storming into the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help. Though he doubted it.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxX**

**Diana**

"Merwin? Hey, Merwin, respond when I call you!" Diana was pacing the halls of the house, looking for one, certain, sandy haired teenager.

"Hey! _Hey_!" Diana sighed softly, finally reaching the door to Drake's bedroom. She shoved open the door, glancing around his bedroom.

"What the-?!"

Cats.

There were cats literally freakin _everywhere_. On the bed, on the windowsill, under the bed, on bookshelves, in the one trash can by Drake's bed... Just _everywhere_.

And the strangest thing of all was that absolutely none of them were hurt. Not a single one. Diana would assume that the only reason Drake would keep them here was for his own sadistic purposes, but they were all perfectly fine. Well taken care of. Once again Diana found herself muttering under her breath,

"What the hell?!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxX**

**Drake**

Slipping out of the shower, Drake troweled himself off and slipped into his jeans, only to here the noise of someone in his room. Except that couldn't be right, because the only one allowed in _his_ bedroom was _him_. And the only one cheeky enough, insolent enough, numbskulled enough, to go into his room was...

Drake threw the door open. And sure enough, there was Diana. There we multiple problems with that, but the most dire (at the moment) was...

_Oh no._

Diana was staring around his room with surprised eyes.

_Oh god no._

"Drake..." Diana was so surprised she actually used his first name. For once. Not that he minded her using his last name. "Could it be that you like-"

"No! Don't say it, don't say it..."

"-Cats?"

"NO! I hate cats! To the point of throwing up! This is just... Our emergency food supply!" Drake gave himself a mental pat on the back, he had never known he was so good at improvising!

"Um, Merwin?" Back to last names again, apparently, "We already have plenty of food. We don't need any more. Especially not cats."

Dammit. Couldn't she tell that he was just trying to come up with something? God, she always had to stick her freaggin nose in where it didn't belong. In fact, right now she was probably just laughing at him, completely faking her slightly confused look. Even if did look authentic. Really authentic. But that was just because she was a good actor!

"Merwin? Oi, Merwin?" Diana waved her hand up in down in front of his face, "Earth to Drake! Now tell me, a straight answer this time, please, why exactly there are, like, a million cats in your room?!"

Shit.

"It was because... Ummm... If I let them go then Sam's crew could earn a valuable food source!" There. Let's see her come up with something to top that! Drake allowed himself a small victory smirk.

"Drake." Diana said slowly, as if she were talking to a small child, "If you were trying to keep Sam from getting them, why didn't you just kill them?"

Oh how he hated her. Hated her so, so much.

"Just... JUST BECAUSE!" Drake had had enough. This was humiliating. There was just absolutely no other word for it.

Suddenly, Diana grabbed the nearest cat, a pale gray kitten, and ran into the bathroom with it.

"NO! Diana, don't!" Drake raced to the door, grabbing at the knob desperately. Please, please don't let her hurt-

Soft kitten meows came from inside the bathroom.

"Okay!" Drake said, hating that his voice sounded panicky.

The meows continued.

"OKAY!" He repeated. "I..."

Even more frequently now, what was she doing to his cat?!

"I LIKE CATS!"

In answer, the door unlocked.

Drake flung it open, intending to rescue the poor cat, that was until he saw Diana... Petting it?!

"What the f***?!"

"Language, language!" Diana shook her finger condescendingly in Drake's face, causing him to reel back in surprise. His cat to let out the same distressed mews as before. Because Diana had stopped petting him.

"Traitor." Muttered Drake under his breath.

"No."

"Huh?" Drake looked up at Diana in surprise.

"I said, no, his name isn't traitor." She gave him a strange mixture of a smirk and a grin, "It's Drakie!"

"DRAKIE?!"

"Yep! Isn't it just perfect?" Diana scooped up 'Drakie' and began leaving his room. "Come now, we're going to go introduce you to Gaia!"

Drake shook his head, he could not believe this girl. It wasn't really his fault that he liked cats, anyway. He could still remember...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxX**

**Random Flashback**

"Ha ha ha!"

Drake scowled. Someone's laughter, most likely belonging to that idiot that lived next door. Always coming over to Drake's house, trying to talk to him... Who the hell did he think he was, anyway?

Hefting his gun over his shoulder, Drake turned in the direction of the laughter. He would show that damned kid. He would show him good. Because you didn't mess with Drake, and if you did... Drake smirked, _god help you_ if you did.

After walking for barely a minute, he found him. Still laughing while throwing rocks at something that was hissing angrily back at him. That was the thing thing that struck Drake's attention. It wasn't the fact that the stupid kid was throwing stuff at animals, that was extremely common, it was that the animal (or whatever it was) wasn't cowering in fear like most of the other dogs and squirrels he had seen. Instead, it was fighting back. Even though the situation was freaggin hopeless. Even though there was no point in fighting back it still persevered, even as the boy continued to chuck stuff at it... But why wasn't it moving? Even though it danced agilely between the rocks thrown at it, it was still staying more or less in the same spot, sometimes even letting itself get hit, almost like it was... Protecting something? Curious, Drake crept up behind the other, ugly, boy. Only to see that the strange creature was... A cat?! He glared. Drake had never liked cats. Ever. They always acted so superior, almost as if they were better than him. Which was absolutely impossible. They were just dumb animals. Just a dumb animal. Then Drake saw what it was protecting. Not an it than, a she. And she was protecting it's- no her- kitten.

The cat glared up at him with defiant eyes, as if saying 'I'm a hell of a lot better than you, and I don't need your help' sorta way.

Drake rolled his eyes as if to say 'yeah right!'

Then he turned around, walked into the forest, and then turned around again, fingering his beautiful, shiny new gun.

Safety.

_Click_

No safety.

_Click_

Safety.

_Click_

Swiftly, almost carelessly, Drake pressed down the trigger. He watched the kid start to scream in pain, moaning and clutching his leg, struggling to get to up, sobbing...

It was perfect.

Drake strode over, laughing, watching as the kid stared at him in horror before slowly limping away.

But the lovely image of the bullet ripping through flesh was still playing through Drake's head, making him laugh even harder. Then he stopped.

The cat was still there, with her kitten huddled into a tiny ball underneath her stomach. Still looking at him with that look that screamed 'I am so much better than you.'

He'd helped the cat because he wanted to see the boy scream. The cat had fought only for her kitten.

"Your right." The corner of Drake's mouth lifted up slightly, almost sadly. "You are better than me."

He turned to leave, only to be stopped by something furry and warm threading between his legs.

He gave a slight sound of surprise before grinning and reaching down to pet the cat. He couldn't remember the last time he had petted an animal. Suddenly, Drake froze. What if some other idiot came and tried to hurt the cat? How would the cat get food?

Drake could still remember trying to take the cat home with him.

He could still remember the look on his parents' faces when they found out what he'd done.

He could still remember how angry his dad had been.

He could still remember his dad yanking the cats from his arms and throwing them outside.

He could still remember the dull thunk of the kitten's body hitting the sidewalk.

The next day he microwaved the next door neighbors puppy. Then, soon after, he had been sent to Coates. He never touched another cat again. Well, that is, until now...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Back to Present Day-ness (Drake POV)**

Drake followed Diana, half in a daze, still remembering that night from such a long time ago...

"Oh, and Drake?"

Drake jerked his head up in surprise "Huh?"

"You know, that thing where you, ya know, like cats..."

Great. Now she was going to make fun of him. Call him lame. A loser. Talk about how she was going to ruin his reputation by spreading the story of how Drake Merwin is a crazy cat lady all over the FAYZ.

"Yes?" Drake braced himself.

"...It's kind of cute, actually."

Then Diana did the unthinkable. She stretched up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips lightly to the side of Drake's face before going downstairs.

Drake felt his face heating up. Diana sure did like to act like she was a hell of a lot better than him.

Better than him... It rang a bell somehow.

_Oh, god._

Diana was just like a cat.

The one and only animal Drake actually liked and Diana _had_ to be _just_ like it.

Could this get any worse?

**Meh. Can't wait for Caine. That's when things are going to start getting interesting... Please give me feedback on whether I messed Drake up or not, cause I'm kind of going to base him off whatever so... Yeah.**


	3. Caine's turn! Tie between DianaxCaine

**Okay humans and nonhumans, listen up!**

**THIS IS F***ING IMPORTANT SO LISTEN UP!**

**Thank you. So in this fanfic, all of the characters are still going to be alive. Yes, that means Penny, LP, and any other characters that are main and could possibly be part of this fanfic. Brittany and Drake, however, are still going to be the same person. Thank you. For shopping. At Bi-Lo. Shopping center. Love, The Batter Witch. (Obvious Homestuck reference, if you don't know what that is I DO NOT suggest you google it for it is absurdly impossible to understand. Also, if those last couple of snippets made any kind of sense to you, you are insane. Or mentally unstable. Then again, those are synonyms so...)**

**Caine Sorren (Finally! 3)**

Caine tapped his pencil impatiently in his desk, he didn't want to admit it, but they needed help. He groaned and leaned back in his chair. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I need someone brave..." He muttered under his breath, "Someone ruthless..."

Penny, who had been seated behind him, watching him work, immediately perked up.

"Someone who's not afraid to manipulate to get what they want..."

Penny got out of her chair and stood behind Caine, smirking to herself slightly. He _so_ meant her.

"Someone smart enough to call for help if they need it, but not cowardly enough to call if they don't..."

Penny coughed slightly.

"Penny?" Caine looked up at her in surprise, "Oh, good timing!"

Penny smirked wider, waiting for him to call her name and tell her how amazing she was...

"Hand me the phone."

She stared at him, shocked, before finally responding,

"Caine. The phone's right next to you."

Caine allowed himself a small smile. Beating on Penny's ego was one of the only things he enjoyed, now a days.

"I know. Hand it to me."

Penny sighed, handed him the phone and then went to skulk in the corner.

"Now get out!" Caine snapped at her, suddenly furious.

Penny jumped before racing out the door.

Caine waited for a moment. And another moment. It took him a while to remember that there would be no Diana giving him a light smirk and then coming over to him and whispering 'bipolar, much?' Softly in his ear and then...

He banged his head on the desk, several times. Hard. Before finally reaching for the phone. Ever since Computer Jack had got the phone's working they had been his main method of communication, mainly because if someone on the other side of the phone got on his nerves he couldn't do anything that he would later regret. For instance, killing them. A method that he was about to be in great need of...

He dialed the number quickly, it rang twice and then a silky smooth female voice picked up.

"How did you get this number?" Diana sounded annoyed.

Well, so much for hello. What Caine had technically done was get Bug to stalk her, checking and watching who she called, where she was, whether she had Gaia with her... But no way he was going to admit that.

"I have my ways..." Trailing off suggestively he tried to match her smooth tone, failing epically.

"You got Bug to stalk me, didn't you?"

Shit.

"Of course not. I would never waste valuable resources on someone as completely and totally worthless as you."

"Caine. I saw him."

_Shit!_

Was she dead set on humiliating him!? He paused for a moment, probably.

"Whatever." Caine could feel himself scowling slightly, he was letting Diana get to him again. He sighed softly, pushing back his chair and resting his feet on the desk in front of him.

"So here's he deal." He continued, "Basically, we need your help."

"My help? And who's 'we'?"

Caine could practically see her arching one of her perfect eyebrows skeptically.

"I really didn't want to go into details right now... But alright." He took a deep breath before beginning his tale, "It all started with Zil..."

**Flashback so that it will be easier to imagine what's going on**

Caine watched as Zil slowly mounted the platform. The boy was holding up well, he'd give him that. So far he had managed to completely and totally convert former non-believers to his cause, a feet that, for someone as bad at public speaking as he was, should be impossible. Exactly how it wasn't... Well, that was what Caine had come to the meeting to learn about. He had carefully hidden himself in the rafters above the heads of the crowd, intending to watch and see what kind of magic Zil was using on his to-be followers. And then possibly use it on certain people so that they would believe everything he said, think he was amazing, and follow him again. Caine paused for a moment. Had he actually thought again? He had meant just follow. Not the again. He most certainly wasn't thinking of a certain beautiful dark-haired girl. Not at _all_.

That taken care of, he turned his attention back to Zil, listening to his speech. It was well given and well administered but not all that special. Caine waited for people to start booing him, it was almost certain that they would considering they had probably been expecting some amazingly given and presented speech, one that would make them want to rise out of their seats and start cheering, one that would make them want to drop everything and come and follow Zil, one that would make them want to... Except they _were_. At least half of the place had come to their feet and were cheering the idiot teen on, encouraging him to continue insulting the freaks, telling him that they would follow him to the end... The list went on and on, though not one thing on it was negative. Caine frowned. Zil's speech hadn't even been as good as his! So how was he getting this exaggerated response?! Then he saw it.

Zil's hands.

They were held in peculiar way, facing the crowd, but no one, not even Zil himself, appeared to be aware of it. It was as if it were just a habit, one that he did unconsciously. Caine wished that he could leap off the rafters and kill the little lying _freak_. But if he did the people who thought that Zil was normal would simply fight all the harder for him. He would become a martyr for the cause.

He killed Zil, Zil won.

He left Zil alone, Zil won.

There was only one thing to do...

Caine pulled out his cell phone, his new favorite object. Flipping it open swiftly, he proceeded to type in a number...

It picked up, first ring. Apparently, they had his number memorized, to.

Caine grinned. "Well then, how are you fairing oh brother dearest?"

"Caine." It was a statement, not a question.

"Oh, well, forget hello then." Caine scowled slightly. "Let's get straight down to business; I need your help. And before you refuse, it concerns Peridido Beach..."

**Back to Normal**

"...So do you understand the situation?" Caine breathed in deeply, relieved to have finished his lengthy explanation.

"Yes."

"Good. So will you come? And also, please bring Drake, he could be useful." Perfect. After this he would just have to tell her to meet up with him and Sam, and then he would be completely and totally home free.

"No." Diana's voice was stone cold, she had made her decision.

"Wha- what do you mean 'no'? You can't just say no-!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Diana hung up the phone, Caine could imagine her smirking.

Well, there was only one thing to do now. Caine needed Diana. She was the only person in the whole FAYZ who could tell whether or not someone had the power. If she announced that he was a three -or maybe even a four- bar in front of a crowd, and Todo said she was telling the truth... Then they would be home-free. But without her...

"Penny!" Caine stood up, moving to the doorway, "Get me my coat! Fast!"

**Diana**

Leaning against the counter, Diana sighed and grinned. That had felt good. Besides, now Caine would have to come all the way out to her house to try to convince her. And boy he would be pissed.

Diana loved it when he was pissed.

Now, to give him something a little extra to look at...

**Drake**

Scowling Drake glared at the wall, his face still slightly flushed from Diana's idiotic kiss on the cheek. What was up with her? That had been his absolute first kiss on the cheek. And it had come from someone like her! Sure, Diana was good-looking, but the kiss hadn't exactly been at someone else's (besides his) expense. Drake would have preferred it be in front of Caine. That would have been so funny... Besides, his own _reaction_! Diana had done it to his complete and total surprise! Forget Diana, he had looked like an idiot! Which was probably why Diana had done it. Sighing, Drake stomped downstairs to where Gaia and Diana were playing with blocks. An idiotic pastime for idiotic people... Did Gaia even count as a person?

"Drake, are you alright? Your cheeks are looking a bit pink..."

Diana was smirking. Oh god how he hated her.

"You would think that you'd never have been kissed before!"

Drake scowled, thinking silently. Would never having been kissed on the cheek be an embarrassing thing, or a good thing? Should he lie, or tell the truth?

Diana let out a little gasp.

"Don't tell me you actually haven't!"

Shit. Oh well... At least she had decided for him. Now all he had to do was play it off as really, really cool. Easier said than done.

Drake shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, leaned back a bit and put his hands in his pockets.

"It's better than going around getting kissed by ugly sluts such as yourself." He was good at this. Drake smirked.

"Why would anyone want to kiss you?! I only did because your reaction was funny. You looked like a little, wimpy, kid."

Wimpy. That hit a nerve. She to, was good at this. Drake didn't drop his smirk altogether, but his eyebrows narrowed just a tiny bit.

"Well at least I'm not a-!"

"Shut up, Drake. Your messing up my plan. Besides, your not an actual teenagers until you've been kissed on the cheek at least twice. Preferably more. So come on."

And then, suddenly, out of the blue, Diana was kissing him on the cheek again.

But this time, there was something fishy about it. What had Diana meant by 'plan'? His question was answered by the door flying open, seemingly on it's own.

**Caine**

Driving over to Diana house had been an incredibly annoying chore, but he knew that, without her, the plan would fall to pieces. She knew it, to. Which was probably why he was driving to her house in the middle of the night, something that he would never have done otherwise. Probably. As he pulled up to her house he jumped out quickly, wanting to waste as little time there as possible. He was about to knock when he realized that he could just look in through the window and look to see what she was doing. Wiping the glass with his hand, he peered into the little room. On the floor there were blocks, other toys, and Gaia in the middle playing with them. Over to one side stood Drake and Diana who were facing each other and obviously arguing. Caine couldn't help but smile. Something's never change. Then, seemingly randomly, Diana got up on her tiptoes and kissed Drake's cheek.

WHAT THE HELL?! Was the only thought that entered and exited Cain's brain for at least the span of a second.

What was going on?!

Caine glanced around swiftly, half expecting to see flying hedgehogs. Pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. Still looking in at the the two, Caine felt a very familiar emotion bubble in his gut. His face slowly morphed into a scowl, and he flung open the door, intending to go in, get Diana and Drake, and _get out._

**Diana**

The door flew open, almost wrenched off its hinges in the process.

"Caine. What part of 'I'm not coming' is too complicated for you?"

Diana delighted in the fierce scowl adorning Cain's handsome features, she really did love to piss him off!

"Sorry Diana, but your coming. Whether you like it or not!"

Caine held up his hand and Diana felt an invisible force lift up her body, immobilizing her.

Now it was Diana's turn to scowl. In the spur of the moment, she had forgotten just how damn powerful Caine was. It became especially annoying when she felt herself slowly being jerked toward the door.

"Okay, okay fine! I'll come and prove that Zil's a freak... But only if Gaia is granted immunity from idiots such as yourself and Sam." Diana smirked. This had really been the main point of getting Caine to come to her house and get angry, he was likely to want to get finished as fast as possible so that he could go back to the privacy of his own room and rant. Possibly knocking down/destroying a few things and/or people in the process.

Caine sighed softly.

"Deal. Now are we done here?"

"Yes... But we'll also need someone to babysit Gaia while I'm gone."

Caine thought for a moment. "How about... Brianna? No... Dekka? Maybe... Or... How about..."

Just then, as if a message from heaven, Drake turned into Brittany.

Diana could have sworn she saw Caine's eyes light up with a disturbed, twisted light, as if he were excited about something horrible...

Caine grinned. Widely. Then:

"So Brittany... How would you feel about babysitting a crazy darkness-child?"


End file.
